roleplayingisfunfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Is Fun Wiki:Rules
Welcome to the Rules page. This page has to be used as a guide to all editors and users throughout their journey in the Roleplaying Is Fun Wiki. General *All articles must contain the article template and the creator's name shall be written in full, no nicknames are allowed in the template. *Each of the articles must contain proper grammar and punctuation. Though admins are there to correct grammatical mistakes, it is advised for all users use correct grammar in all articles. *An image shall be provided in each of the templates. It should be in the highest quality possible. *It is not necessary that all the images shall be in the highest possible quality, but high quality images are strongly encouraged. Original Character Pages *All Original Character (OC) articles (or Character articles) must contain the character template. *All of the parameters within the template shall be filled (only if they are provided). **The parameters that must be filled in every article are Name, Creator, Image and Fullname. Team Pages *All Team articles must contain the team template. Userpages *Do not use templates made for articles in your user page *Only user your page for introducing yourself and not advertising. *Pictures, userboxes, templates are allowed and are free to use in the userpages. *Don't edit other's page without their permission. **The page could be edited by an admin at any time for any improvement/corrections (included if the userpage violates the rules mentioned above). Signatures *Your signature must have: your username or a nickname. *Your signature cannot be longer than a line *Be sure to leave your signature with every message you send on other's or your message wall. Special Note Users *All users shall give respect to all the admins. *If the provided edits by any user are not found worthy by the others, they shall be undone. *If any article has to be deleted, any user can complain about it to any of the admins. There has to be a good reason for a deletion request. *Users continuously exploiting/spamming will receive warnings. If three of these warnings have been neglected, the user will receive a ban from any of the admins. The ban will depend upon the type of edit the user has made. *Users continuously annoying the admins for deletion request for any article which shall not be deleted might also receive warnings. *Users shall never tamper with the templates, until they have the permission of an admin. Same thing doesn't applies for admins, they are free to edit the templates. Admins *All admins shall give respect to all the users. *Edition of userpages by admins shall have a proper summary. *If the provided edits by an admin are not found worthy by the others, they shall be undone. Chat *The chat is free-for-all, with no restrictions as to who and when it can be joined. *The chat has to be safe for work at any time. Profanities and conversations regarding adult themes are strictly forbidden in the main chat. *Private chats have no restrictions, but starting a private conversation just to insult the other user will be punished with a ban. *Threats of any kind in both main chat or private message will be punished with a ban. *Moderators have the right to warn, and ban if necessary, users for anything they find inappropriate, even if not mentioned here. *Banning durations will be increased if user violate chat restrictions repeatedly/continuously. Updates *Admin and chat mod search shall start as soon as possible. *The Comment feature has been enabled. *A new character form will be added in a timespan of 2-3 days. Current Chat Mods And Admins *Ravenaru (Founder) *~:Len Kagamine:~ (Chat Mod)